Integrated circuits and integrated circuit package systems can be found in a multitude of portable electronic devices, such as cellphones, pocket PCs, digital cameras and other wireless products. Today's customers and electronics systems are demanding that these integrated circuit systems provide maximum functional integration of memory and logic within the smallest footprint, lowest profile, and lowest cost package available. Consequently, manufacturer's are turning to three-dimensional packaging to achieve the required high level of functional integration necessary to support these mobile multimedia products.
Various techniques, such as, stacked-die-packages (SDP), stacked packages (SP), and multi-package-modules (MPM), have been developed to meet the continued demands for improving functional integration. Although stacked-die-packaging and stacked packaging techniques can minimize a devices footprint area, the profile height and the package interconnections of SDP and SP methods can become a limiting factor as the circuit density of the package increases. Furthermore, although MPM techniques improve circuit density and package level functional integration, they often suffer from an increased profile thickness, a larger footprint area, and complicated fabrication methods. Commonly, these complicated fabrication methods can lead to increased production costs, which can make a product prohibitively expensive.
Thus, a need still remains for a reliable integrated circuit package system and method of fabrication, wherein the integrated circuit package system exhibits a high level of functional integration, decreased package size, and ease of manufacturability. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, increasing consumer expectations, and diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Moreover, the ever-increasing need to save costs, improve efficiencies, and meet such competitive pressures adds even greater urgency to the critical necessity that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.